


A Quiet Christmas Morning

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: drabble_trade, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji and Oishi have a nice quiet morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ai in [](http://drabble-trade.livejournal.com/profile)[**drabble_trade**](http://drabble-trade.livejournal.com/).

Eiji is being quiet for once.

Not that Oishi minds the incessant chatter, usually. The noise is part of what makes Eiji who he is. It's just that... sometimes the quiet is nice too, especially in moments like this. They're sitting together in the window of their living room, Eiji nestled between his knees and breathing softly against Oishi's chest, while Oishi has his arms wrapped around him. It feels so good and warm to just cuddle and not do anything except watch the snow fall outside.

Eiji shifts suddenly and gives him a light kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Shuuichirou."


End file.
